


And We Go On And On (Neither Sleeping Nor Awake)

by foldingcranes



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Avengers Assemble s4 Countdown, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: After all, what are the chances of them coming back together?





	And We Go On And On (Neither Sleeping Nor Awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [@festiveferret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com/) for being my lovely beta, and to the folks on the Bringing Food to the Lab discord, for being so kind and supportive!

**i.**

 

After they disband, Tony wonders about them. All of them.

Mostly, about Steve.

He ties himself up in anxious knots and wonders if Steve’s happy working solo. If he’s sleeping properly, if he’s taking proper care of his wounds and dressing according to the weather and not like a grandpa– but he doesn’t have the right to ask. The team disbanded, Steve walked out on him, and Tony didn’t ask him to stay, too proud and too scared of what might have happened if he had done so.

The tense hunch of Steve’s shoulders had gotten burnt in his memory, as he saw him walk away from his life.

And so, Tony becomes a silent spectator.

(After all, what are the chances of them coming back together?)

 

**ii.**

 

“So.” Tony rubs the back of his neck and winces at how tense it is. Steve’s slumped on the couch, brow furrowed with concentration, and Tony would feel bad about interrupting, but the last couple of days have been insane and if they’re going to do this co-leadership thing and get the band going again, he figures there’s some talking to do. He takes a seat at Steve’s side, and his hand slightly grazes Steve’s on the couch. His heart flutters, and he tries to avoid thinking about past times, about the thing they had before they screwed it all up and went their separate ways. “… Cap, hey. Are you okay?”

Steve swallows and, for the first time since Tony got there, turns to face him. “You almost died yesterday.”

Tony arches an eyebrow. “Same goes for you. Hell, I thought _you_ died.”

(That’s another thought he tries to avoid.)

“Tony, I–” Steve takes a deep breath and laughs, a deep, choked sound. He closes his eyes for a moment, and Tony tries not to be concerned about how tired Steve looks. They– they were close, before, and they were together, in a way, but Tony doesn’t know if he still has the right to ask questions and demand answers from Steve. They haven’t spoken in months, and everything’s still raw, the phantom feeling of adrenaline still coursing through their veins.

“This is a little bit hard for me.” Steve looks at him, apologetic. “What I want to say, Tony, is– I could have lost you. I missed you, you know? Gosh, I missed you. I was angry at you and still– still missed you more than everything. More than the Avengers.”

Tony keeps still, heart hammering in his chest. He’s– he’s not sure he’s hearing well. Heck, maybe the stress of the last couple of days is getting to him and he’s having a caffeine induced crash and being deluded. Or maybe he faceplanted on his workshop table and he’s dreaming.

“I missed you too,” he blurts out in a panic, before Steve closes off or regrets having laid his heart bare for Tony. “I thought of you everyday.”

Without thinking too much, he grabs Steve’s hand and gives him an honest smile. Tony brings it to his mouth, and kisses Steve’s knuckles, eyes closed. This is real. They’re alive. Steve’s back. “I was angry too, Winghead. I’m sorry.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s been cleared up.” Steve laughs again, less nervous and more sure, joyful and handsome and so much like before, and Tony can’t stop smiling like a loon, and his chest swells _(he’s back, he’s back, they’re back together_ ). Steve cups his face with both hands and Tony blinks, lowering his eyelashes, and this is it, this is the moment he’s been dreaming of this whole time, this is the thing he thought he’d never feel again, and as Steve’s warm lips touch his, and his thumb caresses his cheekbone, he’s invaded with the powerful desire of never getting separated from Steve again.

He breaks the kiss, catches his breath, and rests his forehead against Steve’s. “You know I’m never letting you go, right?”

“I hope so?” Steve’s confused smile is delightful. Tony kisses it.

“I’ve got an idea.”

 

**iii.**

 

It’s the middle of April and the sky is littered with dark clouds but Tony still forgets to bring an umbrella and Steve won’t stop laughing at how drenched he is. He looks like the world’s angriest, most miserable cat. And yet.

And yet, he couldn’t be happier.

They make it to their appointment at City Hall with a couple minutes of anticipation, and try to dry their coats on a radiator as fast as they can before they get called for their turn. Steve’s got his shield in an artist’s leather portfolio, and he’s currently fumbling with something inside one of his coat pockets. For some reason, this makes Tony nervous.

“Hey,” he calls out to Steve, carefully watching his every move. “Any last regrets? Doubts? You aren’t having a case of cold feet, right?” He tries to sound like he’s joking, but Steve’s shoots him an unimpressed look that tells him he’s having none of that. Finally, he finds what he was looking for and shows it to Tony.

It’s a velvet box.

Steve opens it and Tony lets out a little gasp as soon he sees the couple of gold bands lying there. “W-When?” he stammers, still a little bit shocked. Steve kisses his cheek and shows him a very, very smug smile. “This morning, when I said I was going on a run.”

“Steve– you–” _God_. Tony has to swallow and rub his chest a little. It feels like his heart might give out at any moment and he’s alarmed at himself and the feeling of being so happy he might cry right at that moment. In public. In the middle of City Hall.

Their names get called and Steve grabs his hand, beaming. “No cold feet. C'mon, Shellhead. Let’s do this.”

Tony gives his hand a little squeeze. “Okay.”

 _Breathe_.

“I’m ready.”

 

**iv.**

 

“We’re _so_ getting murdered for this,” Tony snorts gracelessly, while Steve holds his shield above them to protect them from the rain. They’re completely drenched again and Tony can’t stop shivering from the cold, their clothes stuck to their bodies in a freezing, sticky mess. Steve has a dopey smile on his face and Tony can’t resist it, so he just… stops walking, grabs Steve’s face and places a slow, sweet kiss on him. He’s going to wake up with a cold tomorrow, and he knows Steve won’t let him leave his bed if he’s sick, but he couldn’t care less in that moment. The smooth, comforting sensation of metal on his fingers makes him forget the cold and the rain and the undignified noises and angry complaints of their team. He’s giddy with joy and happiness and the excitement of something new and different, and the knowledge that this time things will be different.

So he clings to Steve and lets Steve cling back, and kisses ( _and kisses and kisses_ ) him until there’s nothing else but them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also has a tumblr [post](http://countingcranes.tumblr.com/post/161702794392/and-we-go-on-and-on-neither-sleeping-nor-awake), and don't forget to check the event [tag](http://cap-ironman.tumblr.com/tagged/aas4countdown)!


End file.
